1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a metal gate is frequently being used instead of a polysilicon gate to improve characteristics of a semiconductor device. The metal gate may be fabricated by a replacement metal gate process. A typical replacement metal gate process includes carrying out etching, deposition, and polishing operations.